SASUKE: mi enemigo MI AMANTE
by harunosora
Summary: ¿que harias si tuvieras que matar al hombre que amas por libertad?, ella es fria y ha perdido las esperansas en el amor, el es un aventurero que quiere escapar de su destinouna historia linda, donde el amor intenta escapar de la venganza


HOLA TODAS¡¡¡ COMENZARE SALUDANDO A TODAS LAS FANS DE NARUTO Y POR SUPUESTO ACLARANDO UNAS GRANDES GRACIAS A MASASHI POR HABER CREADO ESTA SERIE QUE, AUQNUE ME ESTA COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA POR LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS SIGUE SIENDO UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS.

Esta historia tiene el mismo contexto son ninjas y viven en konoha la diferencia es que Itachi es un heredero, sakura una ninja asesina que busca a un supuesto criminal que resulta ser la persona con la que le ha estado siendo infiel a su esposo Itachi, naruto su mejor amigo un ninja asesino del mismo rango de sakura , Itachi busca a este supuesto criminal para matarlo y manda a sakura para esta misión , en el transcurso es rescatada por un samurai llamado sasuke ,cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de una banda de criminales llamados akatsuki, ellos pasaran muchas travesías para que su amor perdure...

ESPERO QUE PONGAN REVIEWS, SI ES QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA LES DEJO TODA LA LIBERTAD DE OPINAR Y ASI PODER PONER LAS COSAS QUE DESEEN PARA HACER UN FIC A GUSTO DE TODAS

ARIGATO :) inspirada en la cancion

**Sasuke mi enemigo y mi amante.**

**CP1 MAS CERCA DE TI**

-**SAKURA DESPIERTA** ¡ grito una enfadada Ino intentando despertar a su adormilada compañera,

- **INO, DEJAME QUIERES**, tengo mucho sueño

- **NI LO SUEÑES HOY TE TOCA HACER GUARDIA ASI QUE MUEVETE**

**- Esta bien** , dijo la pelirosa sobndose los ojos adormilada, ES VERDAD¡ , dijo parándose enseguida, tal vez lo vuelva a ver .

- EHHH????, pregunto una confundida Ino , - estas hablando de ese Samurai que viste aquella ves?

En seguida Sakura hizo un rápido movimiento y puso su espada en la nuca de Ino.

¡ESPERA SAKURA¡ , dije algo malo?, dijo ino azul de miedo

No te olvides quien soy, sabes que no puedo conversar con otro hombro aparte de ...

TU MARIDO. VERDAD?

SI., por eso no hables en vos alta, haciendo un gesto de vigilancia

Disculpa , pero, un favor puedes sacar esa espada de mi cuello , contesto ino con una gota

Esta bien... - sonrió sakura- ¿Quien diría no?

¿que cosa?

En lo que me convertiría

De que hablas de una chica de 18 años, o una asesina casada con un heredero guapísimo, algo mayor que tu que te utiliza como un arma mortal para matar a sus enemigos.

Gracias por aclarar la desgracia de mi vida .- le dijo sakura con una sien y una enorme gota

Es que no es eso? Pero no me vas a negar que tu esposo esta ...

No es eso Ino cerda- sabes que nos casamos por asuntos nacionales.

Si lo se, y no lo entiendo Itachi es tan,...

Cállate¡¡¡- el solo es un idiota que intenta volverme su juguete de arma, pero ya me librare de el...

Uy que decidida¡¡¡- a pesar de eso se que lo lograras puesto que eres una gran ninja , esta misión es muy importante, si lo logras, puede que te deje libre.

Lo se, por eso me esforzare al máximo, voy a capturar a ese desgraciado...

Flash back

_**Esta misión es para ti , Sakura**__ -contesto un moreno portador de unos ojos rojos a los llamaban sharingan._

_¿Porque están tan interesado en que yo haga esta misión eh?- contesto una hermosa joven de ojos color jade _

_**si , Itachi no crees que es muy peligroso**__?- interrumpió un rubio de mirada azulina _

_**No creo haberte invitado naruto-kun**__ , dijo Itachi con una sonrisa _

_**Solo contesta**__, retomo el rubio _

_**Bueno, sakura es muy lista , y creo que mas hábil que tu, es simple**_

_No te creo..._

_Suficiente - gruño la pelirosa- lo haré, pero, ¿Que gano?_

_Mmmm, me lo esperaba..., para que sepas que esta misión es importante, lo que ganaras será tu libertad, nos divorciaremos y serás libre..._

_En serio?- a sakura le brillaban los ojos le había sabido a la mejor frase que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo_

_Si, es enserio_

_Excelente , entonces dime como es, descríbemelo.._

_Esta bien, tiene mas o menos tu edad, tiene cabello negro, pero corto, es algo mas alto que yo, y de tez pálida, tiene ojos negros afilados , se podría decir que se parece mucho a mi, además también puede activar el sharingan, a pesar de esto desconozco su nombre..._

_¿Por que?- pregunto una sorprendida sakura_

_Debido a eso es que lo quiero matar_

_Solo por que no sabes su nombre?_

_No, la causa que provoco eso fue mas alla de la perdida de un simple nombre_

_Espera, se supone se tu eres el unico heredero capaz de activar el sharingan.- pregunta aturdida sakura_

_**Es simple el es mi ... hermano menor**_

_Fin del flash back_

**Vaya mision tan absurda-** se quejaba sakura mientras caminaba por los grandes bosques de konoha en busca de su siguiente parada , **que loco pide que mate a su hermano, bueno..., por ahora me concentrare en la mision , solo quiero mi libertad..**

en seguida se escondio tras una rama, sus reflejos ninjas le decian que alguien andaba cerca .**Maldicion¡ se decia para si**, se habia olvidado su espada ... (sakura era una maestra con la espada, ya que nunca desarrollo tan bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo)

Tengo que salir de aqui, y regresar a por mi espada se dijo como advertencia , pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que se vio rodeada como unos 7 hombres vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas

**Hola preciosa**- le dijo un rubio con coleta

**No se me acerquen**- intento amenazar sakura

¿**Que vas a hacer? Gritar?, vamos intenta me encanta ver a la presa rogar por su vida** dijo una pelirrojo con cara de niño

Sakura comenzó a sudar, estaba nerviosa, y fuera de la situación, observando a todos lados intentando encontrar una salida que no llegaba el rubio avanzo hacia ella hasta acorralarla en un árbol comenzando a alzar la mano,

**suéltame **grito sakura tirándole un puñete de la mejilla, que lo hizo separarse de ella al rubio.

**ya veras , maldita**

**a quien le hablas asi?, - dijo una voz que tomo el brazo del atacante con una fuerza sobrenatural lo tiro eh hizo que todos los demás se vayan.**

**disculpe señorita la lastimaron?,** dijo el joven que la había rescatado

**emm, yo, estoy bi...en**, o///o- sakura se había sonrojado por primera ves en su vida

**yu kata- **contesto el joven con una gran sonrisa-** es malo para una señorita caminar sola **

**lose, lo siento, **contesto sakura aun mas sonrojada parecía otro el joven que le sonreía al joven que casi mata de un golpe a su atacante minutos antes

**no te disculpes**

**te la pasas ayudando personas en peligro siempre?- **_**intento ser amable sakura**_

**yo?** No que va en realidad soy un vago , contesto el moreno sonriendo aun mas

**no lo luces como uno - añadió**

_a no ?, _bueno entonces lo siento.

**NO te disculpes, arigato, dijo la pelirosa con señal de reverencia**

**El muchacho la cogio de la mejilla, no te preocupes, no me has dicho tu nombre.**

**Ennn etto, claro, - **sakura estaba muy nerviosa debido al contacto**, - mi nombre es sakura **

**Que nombre tan bonito, entonces**., (soltándola y caminando unos metros adelante) **espero que te cuides muchos, y que nos volvamos a ver** sakura.. (haciendo un gesto de despedida)

**Espera , no me has dicho tu nombre , grito sakura**.

**Eh**? Jejje, es verdad dijo deteniéndose sin voltear ) mi nombre es ... sasuke ...(continuando a caminar)

**Espero que nos volvamos a ver sasuke kun, esta ves grito sakura sonriéndole mientras que el desaparecía entre aquel bosque...**

**Gracias por leer porfis dejen reviews , esta ultima parte la escribí escuchando una canción un tanto romanticona **Wintersleep by Olivia, espero que la hayan disfrutado intentare actualizarla lo antes posible.


End file.
